My Feudal Fairy Tale
by Cstarr86
Summary: A girl named Carrie who is visiting Japan is able to enter the fudal era when Kagome can't.
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

"**Bye mom, love you." Kagome said as she ran towards her family's shrine. The shrine has always been there for years and Kagome's grandfather always shared all kinds of stories of the history of her family's shrine and the well inside of it. Kagome never believed these stories, until the day of her fifteenth birthday. On her fifteenth birthday, Kagome went into the well and realized the stories her grandfather told her were true.**

**She was pulled into the well by a demon who wanted the shikon jewel. It turns out the jewel was inside Kagome the whole time. With the help of Inuyasha (a half demon who is after the jewel as well), Kagome managed to defeat the demon. However, it was not long before another demon came. While trying to destroy this demon, Kagome wound up breaking the shikon jewel. Now there are many shards of this jewel everywhere. Ever since she went into the well, she has been searching for the shards of the shikon jewel with Inuyasha who wants the jewel for his own needs. However, their first priority is to make sure the jewel doesn't fall into the hands of Naraku a powerful deamon. Throughout their journey, Inuyasha met Shippo, Miroku- a monk, and Sango- a demon slayer. They are all working together to defeat Naraku and get the jewel. After a recent fight with Inuyasha she stormed home to rest for a few days however she is no longer mad at Inuyasha. Normally he will come to her world and bring her back however this time, they really made each other mad and she was not surprised he did not come.**

"**I guess I should go back and apologize." Thought Kagaome.**

**Now she is going to go back to the fudal era to continue her journey for the remaining jewel shards. She was pretty much used to doing this. Since her and Inuyasha fight all the time, she will go home for a few days just to worry him, then if he did not show up, she would return to Inuyasha waiting for her with open arms. With a smile on her face she jumped into the well picturing her true love Inuyasha waiting for her on the other side of the well in the Fudal era. That smile did not last long. **

**POW! Kagome landed on the hard ground at the bottom of the well. She sat up and grasped the chain around her neck. The chain which had held the shards of the Shikon jewel. The jewel which was her key to the Fudal era was not on her neck. She got up and began searching for the jewel shards. Maybe she dropped them? It was then she realized she left her only jewel shards back in the fudal era and she had no way to go back. **

**She climbed up the well and began to look even one jewel shard. She looked all over the place. In fact she even felt for the shards in the tall grass. When she realized they were not outside, she ran into her house and tore apart her room searching everywhere imaginable for the shards. After many hours of searching with no luck all she had was a trashed room and red around her eyes. Then, she flashed back to her last visit in the fudal era. Her yellow backpack was still there along with all of her jewel shards. She forgot to bring them with her. They were still in her backpack. Now there was no way to get back to the fudal era. She ran back outside and went back to the shrine.**

"**No, no; this can't be happening." Kagome panicked . She punched the hard ground until her knuckles became sore and bloody.**

"**INUYASHA!" she cried. A river of tears came streaming down Kagome's soft face until she could not cry anymore. Hours passed and when Kagome climbed back up the well the sky was pink and the sun was setting. She ran to the sacred tree and just stared at it. That was the very tree she was at when she first saw Inuyasha. She gazed at the tree until the sky turned dark and the stars came out. Kagome gazed at the blurry stars through her watery eyes. A shooting star passed by and she sighed. Not even the brightest, fastest shooting star could not grant her one and only wish.**

**She gazed up at the sky thinking about the last words she said to him in their argument: "I hate you Inuyasha and I never want to see your face again! Now SIT!" she remembered right before jumping into the well she saw Inuyasha's heart broken face. She remembered his last words on the background as she was jumping into the well: "Fine I do not need you anymore anyway. I can find the jewel shards myself!"**

"**Those were the last words I said to Inuyasha. I made him so upset he will never come back for me." Kagome whispered while looking up at the not black sky. **

**More hours passed and crickets chirped. She saw a few lightning bugs however she wasn't really paying attention. A bear could have been in her backyard and she would not have noticed. She just stared up at the sky. Kagome just sat there thinking of Inuyasha and everything they have been through. She remembered the day she first met Inuyasha, the times they met Miroku, Sango, and Shippo, all the times she had seen him with Kikyo, and most of all the time she had kissed Inuyasha. Now those were all just memories, she would never see Inuyasha or any of her friends from the Fudal era ever again. Most of all, Kagome thought of Kikyo the dead priestess who was given the responsibility to guard the Shikon jewel. She was killed by Naraku while doing the job. Originally, she thought it was Inuyasha who had killed her. She roamed the Earth using the souls of dead women to find Inuyasha and kill him. When she found out she was wrong, her and Inuyasha eventually fall in love. There is one problem: Inuyasha is in love with Kagome as well. He cannot choose between the two of them. Now that Kagome could never return, no one would get in the way of Inuyasha and Kikyo being together.**

"**It wasn't meant to be; Inuyasha and Kikyo belong together," Kagome whispered to herself. "I was an outsider, I thought I could fit into a world I did not even belong in" When Kagome finally realized she would never feel Inuyasha holding her again, it struck her harder and faster than lightning. She fell back down on the ground and could not move from where she was lying. All she could do was look up at the tree and remember all those moments she shared by that very tree with Inuyasha.**

"**Chirp, chirp." Kagome was blinded by the morning sun. It was morning. She fell asleep underneath the tree. She swiftly ran inside her house, her family thought she had been gone all this time. **

**Shocked to see Kagome her mom asked, "Why are you back so soon?"**

**Kagome knew her mom would not understand how the having the jewel shards was the only way she could get to the Fudal era. She just tightened her fists and answered, "I am never going back to the fudal era." Before her mom could ask her anything else Kagome ran upstairs to her room and slammed the door.**

**Was it all a bad dream? Kagome thought. She grasped her chain. No this was not a nightmare it had all been very real. She can never go back to the Fudal era. She lied on her bed and stared at the ceiling all day. Would she ever be able to forget about the Fudal era? Would she ever be able to move on? Would she ever be able to forget about the love of her life, Inuyasha?**

**Chapter 1: Carrie enters the well.**

"**WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" I pulled the phone away from my ear, one eye closed as I rubbed my abused ear. I switched my cell phone to the other side of my head, feeling my friend's fury seeping through the phone line. **

"**Umm . . . I got . . . a little . . . lost," I said uneasily, looking back and forth at the unfamiliar street signs.**

"**Lost? LOST? AGAIN? Carrie, I thought Amanda and Kurt gave you directions! It is not good to get lost in freaking JAPAN!" **

**I sweatdropped, bowing my head in shame. "I know . . . I'm sorry . . . can you come get me? I'm kinda scared," I knew adding the little 'I'm scared' would help. My friend Ashleigh might sound like a bit of a bitch, but she was protective and a total softie.**

**Ashleigh sighed. She was quiet a moment. ". . . fine. Where the heck are you?"**

"**Uh," I looked back and forth around at the street signs. "Near Higurashi Shrine,"**

**Again, there was silence. "Ash?"**

"**DARN IT THAT'S HALFWAY ACROSS THE CITY! HOW THE HELL DID YOU END UP THERE?"**

"**Eardrum," I muttered, rubbing the abused appendage. **

"**Don't care. Go toward the shrine, we'll meet you there."**

"**Okay. Oh, and Ash?"**

"**Mmm?" Irritation was creeping into her voice. She didn't like long phone conversations. **

"**Can you hurry up? People are starting to stare at me funny."**

"**WHAT? I SWEAR, IF YOU DO ANYTHING STUPID I'LL—"**

"**Bye, Ash!" I hung up. She was going to hurt me. I turned away from the busy street corner and put my light blue cell phone back into my bag. I sighed, brushing blond hair out of my blue eyes. Great. I was lost, cold, hungry, and Ashleigh was gonna kill me when she got here. I was screwed either way. Too bad she was immune to the puppy dog pout. Maybe if I found an Edward Elric plushie she'd forgive me?**

**Carrie and Ash**

**Eventually, I found a bench and I sat down heavily. I tossed my bag from my shoulder and let it thud to the ground. **

"**Bored, bored, bored," I sighed, setting my chin into my hand. I stared out into the street, watching cars and people go back and forth.**

**This was supposed to be a fun. 'confidence-building' trip, or so my evil vice principal said. But all I managed to do this whole trip was get lost, and get Ashleigh pissed at me. Yay Carrie. This had to have been the fourth or fifth time in two days that I've gotten lost. I almost get lost as much as Ashleigh falls on her face. (And that was saying something.) **

**A soft wind blew by suddenly, blowing my hair over my shoulder. The sound tickled my ear like a whispered prayer, and I quickly looked over my shoulder. Towering above me was the immense Higurashi Shrine, the seemingly endless stairs going up and up and up . . . **

**Slowly, like a puppet, I stood from the bench. I had enough sense left in my trance-like state to grab my bag and let it drag across the ground. I took the first step, then the next, and the next. Time seemed to stand still as I climbed, higher and higher, toward the clouds. Maybe the stairs never ended? Maybe I'd just keep climbing and climbing, and never stop. I'd grow old, still climbing, and never make it to the top—**

"**OOMPH!"**

**I blinked, staring at the flat ground in front of me. I picked my head up, looking around the old buildings. An old man was standing beside me, looking down with a confused look on his face. He said something in Japanese, but at my blank face switched to near-perfect English. Thank god.**

"**Miss? Are you alright?"**

"**Yes, I'm fine thanks. But who are you?"**

"**I am the priest of this shrine."**

"**Wow…well…it has lots of stairs."**

"**Come, come look around, there are many stories behind this shrine…"**

**After he finally stopped talking, I decided to look around a bit longer. Finally, I went outside and saw a beautiful tree. I walked closer towards the tree to get a better look and saw a sad looking girl with dark hair and big brown eyes sitting down by the tree in the grass. She saw me and for a moment we just stood there awkwardly staring at each other.**

"**Um…Hi." I said awkwardly.**

"**Oh hi." the girl said, she strained a smile.**

"**So you live here at Higurashi shrine?"**

"**Yes I do. I've lived here my whole life. I am Kagome Higurashi. Do you live nearby?**

"**Actually, I am here on a school trip with some of my friends. I got lost and they are on their way to come get me. I am just trying to pass the time and I'm Carrie by the way."**

**She just gave me another strange smile. We stared awkwardly for a few more moments.**

"**So why are you so upset. What's wrong? You can tell me." I smiled**

"**I don't know if you'd believe me." She frowned and stared at the dirt ground.**

"**Trust me I believe almost anything." I smiled.**

**Kagome sighed. "Well…"**

"**Umm…" I was speechless. One word PSYCHO I thought to myself.**

"**I knew you wouldn't believe me!" Kagome cried.**

"**I want to believe you it's just umm… the story is kind of unbelieveable." **

**For a moment we sat there in silence then she stood up.**

"**Fine if you won't believe me I will just have to show you." **

**I stood up awkwardly and followed Kagome back towards the shrine. She opened a door into a dark room with a short staircase and an old well.**

"**I am guessing this is the well you mentioned earlier?" I asked.**

**She hesitated, looked down, and finally replied: "Yes this is the well."**

**Although I still did not believe Kagome's story, I gazed at the well in awe. This well had to be at least a thousand years old. As usual, I let my curiosity get the better of me and I slowly walked down the staircase to get a closer look at the well. (I trip) Ash…**

**Suddenly, I am in midair surrounded by blue and pink swirls. For a moment I felt as if I was flying and then it all went black.**


	2. Carrie enters the well

Chapter 1: Carrie enters the well.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" I pulled the phone away from my ear, one eye closed as I rubbed my abused ear. I switched my cell phone to the other side of my head, feeling my friend's fury seeping through the phone line.

"Umm . . . I got . . . a little . . . lost," I said uneasily, looking back and forth at the unfamiliar street signs.

"Lost? LOST? AGAIN? Carrie, I thought Amanda and Kurt gave you directions! It is not good to get lost in freaking JAPAN!"

I sweatdropped, bowing my head in shame. "I know . . . I'm sorry . . . can you come get me? I'm kinda scared," I knew adding the little 'I'm scared' would help. My friend Ashleigh might sound like a bit of a bitch, but she was protective and a total softie.

Ashleigh sighed. She was quiet a moment. ". . . fine. Where the heck are you?"

"Uh," I looked back and forth around at the street signs. "Near Higurashi Shrine,"

Again, there was silence. "Ash?"

"DARN IT THAT'S HALFWAY ACROSS THE CITY! HOW THE HELL DID YOU END UP THERE?"

"Eardrum," I muttered, rubbing the abused appendage.

"Don't care. Go toward the shrine, we'll meet you there."

"Okay. Oh, and Ash?"

"Mmm?" Irritation was creeping into her voice. She didn't like long phone conversations.

"Can you hurry up? People are starting to stare at me funny."

"WHAT? I SWEAR, IF YOU DO ANYTHING STUPID I'LL—"

"Bye, Ash!" I hung up. She was going to hurt me. I turned away from the busy street corner and put my light blue cell phone back into my bag. I sighed, brushing blond hair out of my blue eyes. Great. I was lost, cold, hungry, and Ashleigh was gonna kill me when she got here. I was screwed either way. Too bad she was immune to the puppy dog pout. Maybe if I found an Edward Elric plushie she'd forgive me?

Carrie and Ash

Eventually, I found a bench and I sat down heavily. I tossed my bag from my shoulder and let it thud to the ground.

"Bored, bored, bored," I sighed, setting my chin into my hand. I stared out into the street, watching cars and people go back and forth.

This was supposed to be a fun. 'confidence-building' trip, or so my evil vice principal said. But all I managed to do this whole trip was get lost, and get Ashleigh pissed at me. Yay Carrie. This had to have been the fourth or fifth time in two days that I've gotten lost. I almost get lost as much as Ashleigh falls on her face. (And that was saying something.)

A soft wind blew by suddenly, blowing my hair over my shoulder. The sound tickled my ear like a whispered prayer, and I quickly looked over my shoulder. Towering above me was the immense Higurashi Shrine, the seemingly endless stairs going up and up and up . . .

Slowly, like a puppet, I stood from the bench. I had enough sense left in my trance-like state to grab my bag and let it drag across the ground. I took the first step, then the next, and the next. Time seemed to stand still as I climbed, higher and higher, toward the clouds. Maybe the stairs never ended? Maybe I'd just keep climbing and climbing, and never stop. I'd grow old, still climbing, and never make it to the top—

"OOMPH!"

I blinked, staring at the flat ground in front of me. I picked my head up, looking around the old buildings. An old man was standing beside me, looking down with a confused look on his face. He said something in Japanese, but at my blank face switched to near-perfect English. Thank god.

"Miss? Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine thanks. But who are you?"

"I am the priest of this shrine."

"Wow…well…it has lots of stairs."

"Come, come look around, there are many stories behind this shrine…"

After he finally stopped talking, I decided to look around a bit longer. Finally, I went outside and saw a beautiful tree. I walked closer towards the tree to get a better look and saw a sad looking girl with dark hair and big brown eyes sitting down by the tree in the grass. She saw me and for a moment we just stood there awkwardly staring at each other.

"Um…Hi." I said awkwardly.

"Oh hi." the girl said, she strained a smile.

"So you live here at Higurashi shrine?"

"Yes I do. I've lived here my whole life. I am Kagome Higurashi. Do you live nearby?

"Actually, I am here on a school trip with some of my friends. I got lost and they are on their way to come get me. I am just trying to pass the time and I'm Carrie by the way."

She just gave me another strange smile. We stared awkwardly for a few more moments.

"So why are you so upset. What's wrong? You can tell me." I smiled

"I don't know if you'd believe me." She frowned and stared at the dirt ground.

"Trust me I believe almost anything." I smiled.

Kagome sighed. "Well…"

"Umm…" I was speechless. One word PSYCHO I thought to myself.

"I knew you wouldn't believe me!" Kagome cried.

"I want to believe you it's just umm… the story is kind of unbelieveable."

For a moment we sat there in silence then she stood up.

"Fine if you won't believe me I will just have to show you."

I stood up awkwardly and followed Kagome back towards the shrine. She opened a door into a dark room with a short staircase and an old well.

"I am guessing this is the well you mentioned earlier?" I asked.

She hesitated, looked down, and finally replied: "Yes this is the well."

Although I still did not believe Kagome's story, I gazed at the well in awe. This well had to be at least a thousand years old. As usual, I let my curiosity get the better of me and I slowly walked down the staircase to get a closer look at the well. (I trip) Ash…

Suddenly, I am in midair surrounded by blue and pink swirls. For a moment I felt as if I was flying and then it all went black.


End file.
